1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for achieving high-resolution digitization of an incoming signal having a relatively large dynamic range employing an analog-to-digital converter (A/D converter).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although high-resolution digitization of an incoming signal having a large dynamic range could be achieved by an A/D converter having an adequately high bit number which covers the entire range of measurement, such a converter would necessarily require unacceptably long conversion times, would moreover be extremely expensive in terms of material outlay.